Monteceito Lancers prt 2
by songwritersonly
Summary: About Danny meeting Fergie, from the black eyed peas them being together. *Spoiler alert: Danny might leave Las Vegas!*
1. You found me

Montecito Lancers prt 2.

As Danny's favorite band the black eyed peas came he remembered his favorite singer Fergie. "Hi, I'm Danny McCoy by the way if you need uh questions ask me!" he said to her. "Ok thank you, Danny." Said Fergie. "Ok thanks wanna do dinner?" asked Danny but a bit nervous. "Sure tonight sounds ok." said Fergie. As the day ended Danny asked his boss John Caan for a night out. "Danny, uh life is uh ok so be here early by 6am sharp to start searching for that baseball team." Said Mr. Caan. "Will do sir." Said Danny moving his brown spiky hair to flat wavy hair. As Danny left to his date his 7 yr old Bridget Harper McCoy called. "Daddy, mommy said to get me at 9:30pm at Nana McCoy's house." Said Bridget. "Ok baby I will daddy promises on cherry on top!" said Danny. Fergie wore a red dress. "Hi Stacy, my 7yr old called for an hour told me to get her at my mom's place." Said Danny. "Your married? Why did u ask me out?" said Stacy. "No, divorced and I like you. My full name is Joshua Daniel McCoy Jr." said Josh.

"Nice. I like you too do wanna order some food and have takeout I like Indian food!" said Stacy. "Um, sure I have my daughter for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." said Danny. As they left they picked up Bridget. "Hi daddy, hi Stacy!" said Bridget. "Baby, what's your full name?" asked Danny. "Bridget Harper McCoy Shepherd, I'm seven yrs old!" said Bridget.

As Josh and Stacy ate dinner Bridget watched Toy Story 2. "I love this movie daddy!" said Bridget eating Spaghetti O's. Bridget's hair is light brown and wavy on the bottom, chocolate brown eyes like Josh. "Daddy, why does the toys escape?" asked Bridget. "Well uh they uh have to uh save Woody!" said Josh. "Woody is awesome though I like Jesse." said Bridget. At 6am Josh got up and went to work. "Stacy, where's daddy?" asked Bridget waking up Stacy. "Working, wanna have cereal?" asked Stacy. "Um, ok." Said Bridget.


	2. from Las Vegas to Los Angeles

Montecito Lancers prt 2.

Disclaimer: i only own Bridget

(danny pov)

I woke up this morning feeling great, the alarm went off, i got ready, walked by Bridget's room...she was getting ready for kindergarten, i walked by my girl's room (the spare room), she was taking my daughter to school then go to Los Angeles for a Grammy award. So then i went to work.

"Danny, about the case, well we found the people. So I guess your fine tonight!" said Delinda and Delinda's dad. "Ok, cool. I have some catching up to do with my girls then!" I said smiling then calling my girl, Sta. "hey baby, listen do you have a date tonight for the awards?" I asked her. "hey Danny, well no not at the point, how about Bridge, you, and I fly down to LA to go as a group?" asked Stacy. "Ok great! I'm on my way home!" I said grabbing my keys from my pocket. "Ok, great! What's up did they fire you?" asked Stacy. "Umm no, they found the people alive and stable so, Mr. C let me go relax until Monday!" i said putting my girl on speaker and then drove off in my Camero. " great! Well, I'm home waiting for you, Bridge is back from class so once we go to LA, we're gonna pick out our attire!" said Sta talking to me in a excited tone. "Great, I'm about a mile there!" I said turning into my house. It's 1 story, small, 3 room house. As I got out of my car, I saw Bridget run to my open arms. "Daddy! I heard from Sta we going to the Grammy's!" she said excited. I kissed her head, "yes, so I heard, we are!" I said. As I packed my bags, Sta hugged me from behind! Geez did that scare me a bit! Haha. "Hey Danny, so are you ready? The Grammy's are on Sunday today is Friday?" asked Sta talking to me in a happy tone. "Oh hey baby, I think so, I grabbed my clothes, Bridget's clothes and our necessary items!" I said hugging her. " I thought we could drive to Carmel, Monday, it's summer now, today was Bridget's last day, so I thought we could go to Carmel, Monterey, Ocean Ave and work our way up to San Fran and go home!" suggested my girl. "Totally it will be a great break next Tues I have to be back at the Montecito though, and Bridget is all mine as of summer and holidays!" I said stretching my arms. As we got to LVA (Las Vegas airport), we hopped on to a 1st class airplane. Then we got on and sat in the middle, Bridge next to me on the right and Ferg's on the left. "So, I heard a rumor, Mr. McCoy...your boss said, 'you are in love with the peas and me at the most?" said Sta. "haha did he? Well it's true alright. Look at us now we are a happy couple-er-family!" I said laughing. Fergie just looked at me like 'what?' then made a relaxed face and said 'we'll see!' and began writing a song I hope (in story she writes all that I got (the make up song)' ). As we flew on the plane I played my iPod it played the Fray..'you found me'...I know for sure Sta did.

-LV-LV-LV-

As I woke up, after I dozed off on our flight, my daughter, Bridget, was leaning on my gal, Fergie's shoulder which she didn't mind. I smiled..was I dreaming? I rubbed my eyes...nope I wasn't. So we got off the airplane to LAX, paparazzi flashed pictures and asked, 'Fergie, is this your new man or a bodyguard?' she kept quite, and we left running to GMC tahoe. Then we got to Fergie's apartment, it was equal to my home size in Vegas. "Wow what a trip?" said Fergie opening the fridge to get water bottles for us. As we sat on the couch, Bridget's mom called, I answered it.. "Hello Ellen, what's up?" I said discouraged to her from my ex-wife Ellen Victoria Blanchard. "Hey yourself, Joshua Daniel McCoy, I'm online and I see you with your new client, or girl holding hands with OUR daughter! What IN THE WORLD!" she yelled on The phone at me. "Well, Ell, I'm in LA as you Tell, I'm not Fergie's bodyguard..just her man! Bridge and her are bonding well not like you! Alrighty! Cya, Blanchard!" I said mad as I hung up on my ex...10min later she texts me**...EX-WIFE ELLEN BLANCHARD: FORGET YOU! I h8 You! (or in other words she told me in the real explicit song of Cee-lo Green). I texted her back ME: 4get you too! I'm full custody of Bridget as of next Wednesday! Haha -JDM**. As I ended the text message Fergie was back from her room and wore beige jeans and a red t-shirt. "Hey, baby you changed what's up?"I asked. "Nothing much but I want to go dress shopping for the Grammy's that Sunday!" said my girl. "Ok, cool we'll go! Where's Bridget?" I asked. "Great she's sleeping in the spare room, she's tired!" said Sta. "Ok, cool. We'll wake her up and go! I need to know what i'm wearing Sunday!" I said..to be continued


End file.
